Life is here
by IndianKnight
Summary: Sometimes some situations never goes as planned. Plans do fail, vacations can be ruined, trips can go wrong, destination remains unreached and moods May swing. But with your idiots by your side, the ruined plans can take a turn. These idiots make everything work. Make everything worth. Make everything better. Original trio's nonchalance, almost no shippings. Written just for fun.


**Hey guys! Here's a oneshot I wrote ages ago but never published! University is killing me and I barely get time to write, mi fanfic "Three magic words" is still waiting for an update, but here I am publishing my old work. Anyways, I hope you like it! **

**A big thanks to "IceCreamAndPizza" for Beta reading and "Ash Jason" for suggestions. They made the fic less awful, and they're both awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Note: Brock's POV**

* * *

**Life is here**

"Ash! Are you kidding! You dumbass!"

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Ash cursed, totally ignoring Misty.

"I can't believe this! You're so irresponsible!"

"C'mon guys, let's save the show for our destination," I pleaded. "Only if we reach there," I said to myself. I don't care if they kill each other, but privacy I insist on. Misty was in no mood to let go and for a moment I thought she was going to ignore me and have a fisticuff with Ash right there. Somehow I knew this was one of a regular Ash-Misty arguments, but the way she was glaring at Ash, made me doubt myself.

"Let's try to get back," I tried again, even though I knew it was useless at the moment.

"You know what? You've done such a wonderful deed that The God should descend down & shower flowers on your brainless body!" She flamed.

"Come on Mist, I really never knew that the car was out of fuel! didn't know that the car was out of fuel," He defended.

"Guys, let's find some help, so we can head back. Considering it's the best choice right now," I tried for the third time.

"No Brock, I'm not going back." From the backseat of the car, Misty huffed and folded her arms.

"Then what are we gonna do? We're halfway to our destination and we don't have Gas stations anywhere near us. We can ask for help, get a ride to the gas station, grab some gas cans and continue on, easy," the Pokémon Master shrugged nonchalantly earning a groan from the redhead.

"Look Brock! He's not even sorry!"

"Okay. I made a mistake, and I'm saying sorry. Sorry. Happy? What now?" he asked opening the car door so he could get out and stretch his tired muscles.

"You know what? For the number of mistakes you commit, you should add a default sorry after all your sentences!" she said belligerently. She opened the door too, wanting some fresh air.

"Pervert," she murmured, which made Ash turn his head and raise an eyebrow for the sudden inappropriate praise.

"Wait... how does this make me a pervert?" he folded his hands and stared at the red head who in response twisted her mouth and walked across him booping his nose. His eyebrows went higher.

She sat on the hood of the car.

"Of course it does," she said carelessly.

"How?"

_Good question Ash, I also wanna know._

"That day at Gary's party, when both of you were drunk, what were you blabbering about?"

"What?"

"When you said that those cookies had a perfect shape, Gary said yeah, just like Misty's ass! And you laughed at it. Even Brock laughed at it! I thought you were my best friend! You are not supposed to mock me like _that!_" She groaned at the memory.

"Don't drag me in," I pleaded from the car.

"Come on Mist! I don't even remember it. I was drunk!" He sat next to her. "By the way, we were talking about needing gas. , Why did you have to bring this up?"

"Because it's all your fault and you should feel guilty! What about that beach party? And that sound and light show? And that real milk ice cream? We could have been there by now if you had checked the fuel!" she huffed folding her arms.

"Yeah and then we could have enjoyed the ride there, and those fireworks too."

"And that cheap cotton candy."

"Yeah I can imagine it, the three of us wandering with the cotton candy, jumping in water puddles..."

"Yeah, it could have been our perfect vacation, without paperwork or sisters," she sighed, "And while eating cotton candy, you'll mess everything up and make your mouth sticky and get a sugar rush. Then you'll eat everything up, even if it's a bug."

"Eww! Really Mist? You think I would do that?"

"Yes."

"So that's why you wanted this trip so badly?" I asked, finally getting out of the car to stretch my limbs and inhale the fresh air from the jungle we were struck in.

"Huh?" Misty blinked at my question.

"You were just tired of your gym, the paperwork, and your beautiful and gorgeous sisters?" He said dreamily.

Urgh! Even a single thought of the Waterflowers distracts me! But yeah, they are beautiful & glamorous & serene & gorgeous...

"Stop daydreaming about my sisters Brock!" Misty flared angrily.

"Eh... He... He... Sorry... Silly Me..." I muttered

"And Yes. I was tired of everything," she continued. "I Just needed a vacation. I just wanted to have fun. I just wanted to enjoy it with you two. But my vacation is ruined. Just because of my dear dorky best friend."

"Hey!" Ash protested.

"Shut up, Ash!" the redhead said lazily, still looking at me.

Ash pouted at this but stayed silent, just because I signaled him to. That boy really doesn't know when to shut his mouth.

"So...you just want to enjoy your vacation, but you can't because we cannot reach that stupid beach?"

"That's what it seems like, doesn't it?" She said.

"Now your whole vacation is spoiled?"

"That's for sure."

"And your time is wasted?"

"Do you want me to sulk more than I already am?"

"Nope. Let's just change the plan."

She looked at me, confused by my words, and a little irritated due to the previous debate she had with Ash.

"Yeah. Brock's right, Mist," Ash spoke, and this time he actually helped the situation.

"We can't have that side of beach here, which has that beach party but, we still have a beach. Actually we've been driving along the beach for the last two kilometers, if you've noticed it," I informed her.

"And it's way better than that crowded beach. It's peaceful. We can relax here," Ash grinned goofily, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah we can't have that real milk ice cream, but people say I can cook pretty good," I said, trying not to show off. Misty giggled at this while Ash just exhaled in relief that Misty's mood was finally better than before.

"Plus, the sunset can replace that noisy fireworks and that sound & light show which pollutes the environment." Ash added.

"A little too concerned for the environment, Ash?" Misty smirked.

"Just telling the advantages," he shrugged and chuckled in response.

She smiled at this and slid down the hood, dusted off the dirt from her denim cloth and walked towards the car.

She opened the door of the back seat and grabbed her backpack. Pikachu who was sleeping soundly on the seat was awakened by the noise.

"C'mon Pika pal. We've reached the destination," she chirped and winked at the pokémon.

I looked at Ash and smiled, who returned the smile with a thumbs up.

I love seeing her enthusiastic side, where she dedicates herself for a particular thing and don't let go until it's completely done. These two people with me right now are my chosen family, I would do anything to make them happy. Yeah, they can get annoying sometimes, they are too immature for their age when together and they literally forget that they're adults now, but they are like the siblings I never had. _Okay!_ I have uncountable siblings, I just wanted to use the phrase.

"Hurry, guys. We need to set up camp at the beach!" The redhead announced, unloading the luggage from the car. We joined her, took our stuff, parked the car in a safe spot and headed towards the beach across the road.

"Misty…" Ash spoke while walking.

"Hmm?"

"I never laughed at Gary's joke."

"It's okay Ash, just enjoy the moment." She smiled.

"Now this is the Misty I love..."

Misty's eyes widened.

"T..to appreciate! Yeah! That's what I was saying!"

She rolled her eyes.

This is our perfect vacation.

* * *

**Please review and let me know your opinions! They're the best part of uploading!**

**-IndianKnight**


End file.
